


小别

by nicai666



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicai666/pseuds/nicai666
Summary: 季少爷和高老板的后续





	小别

**Author's Note:**

> 还是乱开车
> 
> 并且废话特别多（。）

高家班被邻省的富商请去唱几日堂会，算上来回脚程得半月有余。

季少爷每日乖乖去铺子里点卯，晚上回家承欢膝下逗老太太开心。惹得季老爷都侧目：“你最近怎么晚上不往外跑了？”

季少爷只是笑笑也不答话。

到了晚上就寝的时间，季少爷躺在自己床上来回烙饼。

其实他和高老板也不是天天腻在一起的款式。他家家大业大，他又是独子，再不成器也得管着他爹挣下的这份家业。高家班虽然算不得什么声震南北的大班，但在临近的府县也是小有名气的，高老板又得上台演出又得打点各层关系。忙起来的时候，两人十天半个月见不着面也是常事。

可不知道为什么，这次就特别想他。

算算日子，应该过两日就回来了吧？季少爷折腾了半宿终于困意来袭，将睡未睡之际，季少爷想着得叫人去把小院儿打扫打扫了……

 

高老板回到园子就见着管事的递过来一张条子，上面是季少爷清隽的字迹。一瞧日子，昨天送来的。高老板交待了一下管事的就直奔两人平日里胡闹的小院儿去了。

一路上，高老板幻想了许多种两人见面后的腻乎场景，可推开房门的那一瞬，高老板还是被眼前的香艳场景给惊到了。

要不人说“小别胜新婚”呢，高老板笑着把门阖上，准备好享用久违的“大餐”了。

 

季少爷没想到高老板回来的这么早，他原本估计高老板得晚上才到。

昨儿季少爷刚刚遣人来把屋子打扫干净，今天早上去铺子里转了一会儿没什么事，季少爷就溜达来这边小憩一下。

这几日天气回暖，近午时分已经热到出汗了。季少爷让伺候的小跟班打了水进屋来擦洗一下。

高老板推门进来瞧见的就是季少爷衣衫半褪露着一身白肉的样子。

 

听见人推门，季少爷知道是冤家回来了。他这屋子除了他爹也没谁敢这么大摇大摆地推门就进来。回身瞟了一眼，高老板也是被热得一头汗，季少爷把刚擦洗完的帕子丢回盆里，自顾自的把衣衫拉起来。

“你也擦擦换身凉快点儿的吧，瞧你那满头汗的。”

高老板上前先搂着衣衫不整的季少爷在他唇上亲了一口。正要哄着怀里人张嘴，却被季少爷一把推开。

“一身汗味，起开！”

把人推开，季少爷转身去柜子里拿了两身衣裳出来转去屏风后头换衣服去了。

高老板也不恼，赶紧地脱了外衫胡乱拧了帕子擦了几把就急匆匆地钻进了屏风里。

“你干嘛！”

“干你！”

很快，屏风后就传出了唇舌交缠的啧啧水声，间或还漏出几句季少爷伴着轻喘的娇嗔。

“你属狗的？轻点儿！”

“嗯……你别在这儿弄……咱们回床上去行不行……”

高老板没出声，过不得一会，就听见季少爷闷着声低喘了几声后，没了声响。

 

高老板把已经被扒光了的季少爷横抱着出了屏风。季少爷的头倚在高老板光着的胸口上，脸泛潮红。

“这些日子你自己都没弄过？”高老板边走，边在季少爷耳边调笑着：“才这么会儿就撑不住了。你今儿怕是得死在我床上。”

“啪”的一声，高老板的胸口上留下了一个浅浅的巴掌印。

“你出去一趟就学了这么些混账话？”季少爷恨恨地在高老板胸口上咬了一口。

“嘶，疼！”

听见人叫疼，季少爷又忍不住伸出舌尖舔了舔刚刚咬出的牙印。

季少爷这又逞凶又耍乖的样子惹得高老板真是恨不得要把他就地正法，好在没几步就到了床边。高老板把季少爷放上床就顺势压了上去。

“我看啊，是我得早晚死在你个小猫妖身上。”

季少爷眯着眼笑着，原本揽在高老板脖子上的手顺着高老板的胸膛一路往下。

“成，本少爷今天就赏你个痛快。”

 

待到日头偏西，伺候的小跟班溜达着到了卧房的门口贴着门听了一会儿，然后红着脸跑去后院了。

后院里，厨娘正站在厨房门口张望着。

“二位爷可要吃饭了？”

“唔……怕是……这会也吃不了的……”

厨娘看着小跟班红彤彤的脸，知道他肯定是听到什么动静了。厨娘笑着去把做好的饭菜放进蒸屉里温着就领着小跟班走了。这二位爷小半月没来，不折腾到深夜怕是不会罢休的……


End file.
